


To Be Forgiven

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: After all the damage he has caused, how could they ever grant him a second chance?





	To Be Forgiven

He was free. Alive, and free from eternal torment. Megatron couldn't believe it. How many times did he dance with death as both a gladiator and warlord only to meet his end thanks the the Star Saber, and the accursed young scout who held the hilt. Revived by Unicron, his tormented shell now used as a vessel by the God of Chaos and Destruction. His punishment for merging that accursed dark energon with his own spark, eternal damnation.

But he was saved from eternal torment, by the very mech he had set out to deactivate. Optimus Prime, sacrificed himself to save not only Megatron, but the lives of all future sparks that would walk on Cybertron. Unicron had foolishly grabbed the empty container causing himself to be imprisoned within it.

The events repeated themselves over and over in Megatron's mind as he fled. He had no right to step foot on Cybertron again. He had nearly caused the extinction of his entire species. Nearly subjected everyone to eternal suffering. Having survived such a horrid ordeal, he could not wish it upon anyone, friend or foe. 

“Oh Optimus, why!” Megatron calls out to the surrounding cosmos as he lands on an asteroid, “I did not deserve a second chance! I deserved that damnation! I... I cannot go back home!” He yells out with a growl dropping to all fours.

His once gleaming silver armor now stained by Unicron's earthy rusted brown, the former gladiator was stripped of his fusion cannon and sword in favor of conjuring weapons of dark energon from thin air. Of course, only Unicron could ever do that. Megatron was now left with only his brute strength, fangs, and claws. 

No allies, no friends, no home, no supporters, nothing. If he went back to Cybertron, he feared he would be met with only hatred. Optimus was willing to give him a second chance, but Megatron believed the other Autobots would not.

Megatron stares at the pitted surface of the asteroid, gently brushing away some dust and find a reflective surface. He recoils at his new reflection and lifts one servo to trace his horns, “Primus... I look like Unicron....” He grimaced shuttering at the memory, “This enough for me to be shot on sight. They won't let me anywhere close to Cybertron. I am an exile, until my time comes again. I have been granted a second life, and forced to live like this. May starvation take me soon....”

“You have not even tried going back home yet?”

Megatron yells in fear jumping and holding up his fists, “Who is there? Optimus?” His red optics dart around as he spins his head, “Fantastic!” He groans dropping his arms, “I'm hearing things.” He turns around and meets face to face with the bot he once called brother, “Ah!” Megatron jumps back landing on his rear as he gazes at the ethereal figure before him “Orion?!”

It had to be, it was Optimus, before the war, when he was a humble data clerk in Iacon, He lacked both armor and weapons needed for war. The ghostly figure smiles and chuckles, “I am sorry, Megatron. I did not mean to scare you.”

“Stay back! Ghost! Specter! Whatever you are!” Megatron whimpers scrambling back to his feet, “What do you want from me? I have payed for my crimes against Cybertron. I have even exiled myself. Why do you come here to torment me?”

Orion simply steps forward, “Many cycles have pass Megatron. Cybertron is returning to her former beauty. Primus has grown strong. But many cities still lay in ruin. They need your help.”

“I cannot go back!” Megatron quickly answers, “They will kill me on sight. I would not stand a chance.”

“Are you so certain?” Orion asks, “For them to give you a second chance, you must give yourself one first. Will you not even try, my dear brother?”

Megatron opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it, lowering his head then turning to look over his shoulder, “I do not know the way back anymore.”

“Then follow me,” Orion answers. The ghostly mech shines brightly and turns into a small ball of light. A spark, the beginning of all Cybertronian life. The spark flies pass Megatron then pauses waiting for him, “Time to go home.”

Megatron watches the spark for a moment then turns away from it. A near by star looked more appealing then the though of returning home, “I have had more then my fair share of second chances. I have been granted life, twice. Once by the creator, then again by the destroyer. Then I was freed from damnation, given another chance to become one with the Allspark instead of facing eternal damnation.” He then turns back to the waiting spark, “Perhaps I should push my luck some more.” he jumps and transforms into his space jet form, “Lead the way.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A planetary defense had not been set up yet, Megatron was able to easily dive back into Cybertron's atmosphere undetected. There was quite a bit of work left to be done, much of his home was still in ruins. He lands with a thud and kneels, placing one clawed servo on the surface of the planet, “Primus. If you so wish I should not be here, shatter my spark now.” He closes his optics  and grips at the metallic soil. But death did not come, instead, he feels an welcoming embrace. He opens his optics and looks around finding he was alone, only the wind curling around his worn frame and the sun shining on him warmly, “Even after everything, you still welcome me?” Megatron asks in shock staring at the ground in disbelief. The wind whips faster around him then pushes at his back urging him towards the ruins of Iacon.

Megatron felt like a nervous new-spark being nudged forward by its guardian, “Will they, as openly as you have?” He asks looking in to direction of the Well of Allsparks. To his delight, he saw a few new sparks leaping from it and into the sky. Such a sight caused his nervous spark to soften slightly and a smile crosses his face, “You will not answer me? You are going to make me seek it. Okay, I understand.” He nods and sets off towards Iacon.

Once near the borders he lands again and clings to the shadows, as he watches from behind the rubble. Many familiar faces does he see running back and forth, his once loyal eradicons working side by side with those he knew were once a higher caste member. Perhaps, the council truly would be no more. Had he been so blind by his rage not to see this? Why, he had to be! Visions spoken by him and Orion so many eons ago. They were coming to life.

“Arcee! You promised!”

Megatron blinks and turns to the voice and his spark catches in his throat. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were surrounded by children. Sparklings! He darts behind the ruins to get a closer look. Indeed, they were! Young sparks, untainted by war, the group was a rainbow of colors, some had wings, others had wheels, there was in a mix of optics colors, from blue to red, green, purple, even gold. The poor things looked tired and currently annoyed at the trio of Autobots who once stood against Megatron.

Arcee giggles, “Okay. I did promise. We'll finish the story. Now, where were we?”

“Unicron and the zombie predacons!” an energetic red sparkling with silver horns chirps. Megatron had to do a double take, making sure he hadn't seen Cliffjumper.

“Yeah! Yeah!” a blue sparkling adds, this one bore the same coloration as Breakdown but with a significantly smaller build.

Megatron couldn't help but smirk then turns his attention to Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen as they tell their captive audience of the final battle for Cybertron. How Predaking and his predacons held off the zombies, Optimus's return with the Allspark. And the final showdown between Unicron and Optimus, how Unicron was captured in that container and sent to the deadliest reaches of the universe. By the end of the story they had gathered quite an audience, beings both young and old listening closely to Optimus Prime's final words and the rush of new sparks from the Well of Allsparks and Primus himself.

“And it is all thanks to him,” Smokescreen speaks ending the story, “That all of you are here now. And even more to come soon. Maybe from the far reaches of space that the others are still racing back from.”

“Wait! Wait!” another sparkling speaks up, “What happened to Megatron?” Megatron blinks and turns to the inquisitive sparkling, this one silver with hints of yellow, “I mean, he just left? Just like that?” the child continues, “Where did he go?”

“We don't know,” Bumblebee answers, “he regretted all he had done then left, just like that. He didn't say where he was going. He could be anywhere.”

The silver mech in question answers,  “Megatron was afraid,” his hoarse gruff voice speaking from the shadows. The Autobots freeze in there place, energon suddenly running cold in their veins, fear racing up their spines as they turn to the shadows. The gathered sparkling quickly turn towards the voice. 

Drawing a deep breathe, Megatron steps out of the shadows. The sparklings stare in shock, some yelling in fear and retreating from the former warlord. In an instant, the sound of energon blasters being readied echoes around the ruins.

“Hold your fire!” Ultra Magnus calls out, holding up his make shift right hand.

“Lower your weapons!” Bumblebee and Smokescreen call out.

“Lower them?” Arcee asks them, “Are you crazy?”

Bumblebee places one hand on her shoulder, “Trust me.”

Megatron looks around as one by one the weapons are lowered, plates sliding and shifting back into servos. His red optics then fall onto the group of gathered sparklings, causing them to recoil, “Megatron was afraid,” he repeats continuing the story, “He was the leader of the Decepticons. He was the leader, of the losing side of the war. Being the leader of the Decepticons, meant he had committed many, many crimes, he was certain he would have been executed at the first chance the Autobots had. Megatron had suffered at the hands of Unicron. He had gotten a small taste of eternal punishment that was sure to be waiting for him. After all the wrongs he had committed against Cybertron, Megatron chose to become an exile.”

He pauses casting his gaze around his captive audience once more, may of the Autobots continued to glare and sneer at him, his former Decepticons glanced nervously back and forth between him and those who granted them asylum. The once nervous sparklings had even began to inch towards him but not daring to step pass Arcee, instead, the peered around her slender frame.

Megatron closes his optics, “Megatron left for quite a long time, he ran away, fearing that even Primus himself would shun him. But,” he opens his optics, the harsh war worn look fading into softness, “An old friend by the name of Orion, better known as Optimus Prime, appeared to him. He asked Megatron why he was so far from home. Megatron explained that he was certainly doomed to deactivation if he went back home. Orion then said, 'To get a second chance, you must first give yourself one'. Of course Megatron was still unsure. But he was so exhausted of being alone, he agreed to follow Orion back to Cybertron. Both nervous and afraid, he returned to Iacon, to where, in his mind, it all began. He found his fellow Cybertroians having the clean the mess he caused. Rebuilding what he had broken. Megatron then found who he was looking for. Those who have served in the Civil War under Optimus Prime himself. Megatron had faced off against these bots many times as a foe. But this time he kneels to them,” Megatron drops to his knees and puffs out his chest, placing the star-burst which marked his sparked in full view, “Megatron then asked the Autobots for forgiveness. For a second chance. Praying that Orion, that Optimus was right.” he tilts his head back and closes his optics  making no move to defend himself, willing to accept whatever would happen to him, be it acceptance, exile, or death.

The group of sparklings gasps then look to their guardians and elders. Ultra Magnus turns to look at Bumblebee, who looks at Arcee, who looks to Smokescreen, who looks to Bulkhead, who looks to Wheeljack, who then returns to look to Ultra Magnus. Team Prime then turns, one by one trading glances with each of their fellow Cybertroians. Many of the eradicons crossed their arms when looked at, some other Autobots replied with a sneer, others with a shrug, still others a smirk, Knockout only gave a nervous look. The sparklings looked around, confused, nervous, and afraid unable to understand the silent language wrought by eons of war.

Ultra Magnus finally turns back to Megatron stepping towards the silver and rust colored mech, “Of course, the Autobots where uncertain of this claim. Why should they forgive the very one who had casted Cybertron into the dark.”

“He who wished to be a tyrant,” Arcee added.

“He who threatened Earth,” Bumblebee notes.

“He who sought to concur,” Bulkhead speaks.

“By any means necessary,” Wheeljack adds.

“He who brought the wrath of Unicron back to Cybertron,” Smokescreen finishes.

Megatron flinched at the accusations, all of them were true. This really did see like his end this time, “I do not blame you,” he speaks softly ready to accept death as an old friend.

Bumblebee then smiles, “However, the Autobots remembered what the words Optimus Prime had said many times.”

“All beings,” Smokescreen continues, “Are worthy of a second chance.”

“Including Megatron,” Ultra Magnus finishes.

Megatron opens his optics in shock looking at them in disbelief, “Do... do you mean it?”

“Of course we do,” Bumblebee speaks offering one servo to him, “Welcome home.”

Megatron stares at the extended servo for a moment as everything sinks in. A second chance, Optimus had been right. Even he, he who nearly wiped out all Cybertroian life, could be given a second chance. He takes Bumblebee's servo and rises to his peds, “Thank you.”  



End file.
